Star Crossed
by beautifulmadness411
Summary: A few months of romantic emails and a masquerade ball is all it took for two men to fall in love and never want to part. Secret late night meetings and romantic rendezvous take place amidst violence and bloodshed. Can two star crossed lovers put an end to their families animosity or will they all be doomed to end in the way Shakespeare intended. Romeo and Juliet for the modern age.
1. Introduction

_A/N: This is my first chapter story for Jyler actually it's my first chapter story ever. This first chapter is an intro to the story, like a prequel. _

_This story is an all human AU._

_I hope everyone likes it. I'm obsessed with the idea of Jeremy and Tyler being like Romeo and Juliet so hope it'll come out like it is in my head. Just a few quick notes, Jeremy's parents are alive and they don't die, Jenna lives with them though. Both the Gilbert family and the Lockwood family are very large and extended and all the people of each family live in the town. Jeremy attends a boarding school in upstate New York but that will be addressed in more detail later on. I think that's it._

_Reviews are love; let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, not the setting, I'm not even sure the idea of the story can be called mine seeing as it's a spin off the classic Shakespeare romance…and some sweetness was inspired by the Cinderella Story. You get the idea, I don't own anything and I don't want to get in trouble hence the disclaimer. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The town of Mystic Falls is dominated by two very powerful families: The Gilberts and the Lockwood's.

An age old feud exists between them, holding so steady and so true that it's considered a way of life. Neither side knows why they fight; it's all they've ever known, so they don't stop. People have long since stopped questioning their hatred of each other. There is bloodshed and murders, members of the two families and innocent bystanders alike have lost their lives as a result of their animosity.

Each family has an army behind them, soldiers and loyal followers who may not bear the proper last name but fight as if they did. It's a town divided, each family owning half, always fighting for more…more control and more power. As soon as it's gained the other side wins it back, and thus the bloodshed continues. If you don't belong to one side or the other, or refuse to pick, you're either slaughtered on the spot or tortured until you chose.

One night a year they set aside their differences to partake in the annual Founding Families Masquerade Ball; everyone dresses up, goes out and has a good time. The disguises hide who they truly are, so since they can't see their enemies, they just act as if everyone is a friend and no-one holds any hatred towards anyone in attendance. This evening provides them with a bit of civility, something they gave up on long ago. And the next day that friend you met at the punch bowl is back to being top of your hit list—that's just how it goes.

This year though the Ball holds an entirely different significance. It stands as the meeting place for two young men who find comfort, understanding, and ultimately love in each other. They find an escape from their feuding families, a warm embrace offering them feelings and happiness neither have ever known.

This warm summer evening paves the way for a series of events that stands to break down the barriers of hatred and greed, resetting the clock, and starting anew, for on this night two people met after months of longing over emails and IMs. Now that they've finally found each other, they won't let anything especially not a family feud, keep them from being together.

But let's rewind.

A few months prior to the Ball before the two men meet in person and are just a faceless online identity in a gay online chat room.

The feelings however have already begun to brew.


	2. When Can We Finally Meet?

_A/N: So this is the first official chapter of this story. I'm really excited about this because I love Tyler and Jeremy and I think that the whole forbidden love thing is so perfect for them. More and more information will come out as the story progresses. I have a general idea for how I want the story to go so I hope it'll turn out as good I'm seeing it in my head. _

_This first one just gives you the base of their relationship…how they've met and what they're feeling. This chapter is in Jeremy's POV but the next one might be Tyler, I'm not sure yet, but I definitely like the idea of getting both of their points of view._

_The italics in between their conversations are just Jeremy's thoughts, what he's thinking and what he doesn't say to Tyler…just in case anyone was curious. They talk over IM do people even do that anymore…_

_Let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. The poem used is not mine that belongs to Matthew Arnold. So again I don't own anything. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**When Can We Finally Meet?**

I paced my dorm room impatiently. My face drawn into a mask of frustration as my hands wrung together anxiously. _Why hasn't he messaged me yet? _

It was nearly 7:30.

I know I'm being ridiculous. I really shouldn't be acting like this especially over a guy I don't even know.

Well that isn't true. I do know him. I know a lot about him. I probably know more than people who actually know him, or think they know him actually know.

I know his name is Tyler, I don't need a last name it wouldn't change anything, he's 19 years old. He was the star quarterback and captain of his high school's football team during his senior year last year. I know that he works for the company his family owns but he didn't want to. He wants to go to school for literature and become an English major because he loves the art of words…he loves books more than pizza, which he says he loves a lot. Shakespeare is apparently his hero and he was the only one who didn't mind reading Romeo and Juliet in high school, and actually looked forward to Macbeth and Hamlet. He loved art too but his father would never allow him to go to school for either which is why he is working for his family's' company because that's all his father would allow him to do. I'm also aware of the fact that Tyler and his father don't get along and that his old man could be extremely unreasonable, therefore they were constantly butting heads.

I was truly saddened by this because I don't like that Tyler's father isn't very nurturing of him or his dreams but I was also slightly comforted to learn this. It means we have something else in common and that makes my heart jump.

I myself have issues with my dad and although we aren't hostile with each other we don't always see eye to eye, which was why I'm in upstate New York at a boarding school and not home in Virginia with my family. Though I'm not really upset about this because I know the whole _I'm gay and I think I've found the man of my dreams in an online chat room _thing wouldn't go over too well.

So I secretly thank my lucky stars that all this is happening when I'm still at school and don't have my parents breathing down my neck…it would be hard to keep this secret and it might not have even happened at all. That thought is heartbreaking…thinking what it would have been like if I hadn't met Tyler online…it makes my stomach clench violently and I have to breathe deeply to control the urge to be sick.

Lately all I've known and all I've looked forward to, are my conversations with Tyler…not even my favorite art class could make me feel as light and excited as the concept of talking to Tyler.

For two months now since we met in this chat room for young gay men we've talked nearly every evening without fail. We meet at 7:00 and would just talk and talk and talk about everything and nothing.

It started out so casual, we would talk for an hour or so and then say goodnight, but recently it had gotten a little ridiculous. We would talk for hours not saying good night till some times the next morning. I know it's a bit excessive but I can't bring myself to care. Talking with him has been the first real thing I've genuinely cared about since sketching.

I actually look forward to these meetings. I can honestly say they make my day. Tyler is always there and we're so obsessed that we plan it ahead of time so if one of us knows we can't do the following day we won't do it…and it was always extremely disappointing but I manage. I don't how but somehow I do, that's how bad it is.

Tyler is just so interesting and deep and amazing, I can literally feel myself falling under his spell and I don't even know or care what he looks like. He's probably gorgeous though. I can tell. I don't know how I know but I just have this feeling that he is…gorgeous…devastatingly attractive…Armani model handsome…yeah so hot that it would actually hurt…me not him.

Oh yeah I've got it bad.

I've even done a few sketches of what I think he'll look like just from the brief descriptions Tyler's given me through his emails.

I was lost drooling over what Tyler looks like when I hear a beep from my laptop. I run across the room so fast I nearly eat it when I slipped on a pair of sweats lying on the floor. Clambering into my desk chair, trying to even out my rapid heart rate as I clicked on the chat invitation….finally…lately this is what I lived for.

_So pathetic._

Before I could even put my fingers on the keyboard Tyler's message popped up.

**Tylockitup19:** Jere I'm so, so, so, so sorry :/

_Aww he's so friggin' adorable. He thinks I'm upset that he kept me waiting…as if…more like paranoid that he didn't want to talk to me anymore._

**SketchedoutJere:** It's okay Ty…you alright?

**Tylockitup19:** Do you forgive me?

_Duh. Stupid question._

**SketchedoutJere:** Of course, it's fine!

_I'm head over heels for you...of course I forgive you._

**Tylockitup19:** Really?

_Again. Duh._

**SketchedoutJere:** Really!

**Tylockitup19:** Good…I was really late

_I'm aware…thanks for the panic attack._

**SketchedoutJere:** It's fine…you didn't answer my question.

**Tylockitup19:** Sorry…what?

**SketchedoutJere:** Are you alright?

_Ah the all encompassing question what I really mean is...where were you, are you okay, is your dad being an ass again, can I do anything to help, beat him up, talk about something else, distract, you kiss it better?_

**Tylockitup19:** Yeah I'm fine…just a long day. But that's why I'm here, I know you'll make it better. ;)

_And cue the fan girl swoon._

**SketchedoutJere:** Always the charmer Ty.

**Tylockitup19:** I can stop…

_Jesus…Fuck no!_

**SketchedoutJere:** No, I like it.

_I really fucking like it. DON'T STOP! DON'T EVER STOP!_

**Tylockitup19:** I know…why do you think I do it!

_So fucking charming._

**SketchedoutJere:** What if I didn't like it?

_I would never not. You would have to be clinically insane._

**Tylockitup19:** Then I wouldn't do it.

_Thank fuck._

**SketchedoutJere:** Hmm.

_That's interesting…really interesting but why am I surprised. I shouldn't be. That's just how he...that's the Tyler I know...witty and charming and adorably amazing while still being genuine and caring...he makes me feel special and important and I love it. Those are things I rarely feel and it's beyond refreshing. _

**Tylockitup19:** :) how was your day?

_Better if I could finally meet my prince charming face to face._

**SketchedoutJere:** Good…really good actually…I aced my calc test…98% baby…and my art teacher is submitting a piece of mine into a local art show.

**Tylockitup19:** Jere that's awesome congratulations! I'm so proud of you!

_AHHHHH! Tyler's proud of me…score for the home team! God just come take me now. If he was here I bet he would give me a big congratulatory kiss…or maybe that's just my delusions speaking._

**SketchedoutJere:** Thanks Ty! :) I'm so excited…it's not a huge show but any exposure is good exposure, so yeah it's good.

**Tylockitup19:** I bet I wish I could see how excited you are…I wish I could celebrate with you…

_*gulp* me too…oh fuck and here come the fantasies._

**SketchedoutJere:** Oh me too, a party kinda sucks with only one attendant…you'd make it a rave I'm sure.

**Tylockitup19:** You know it baby ;)

_A rave with just you and me and no clothing…sounds good to me. You'll be sexy in your socks._

And it continued like that for a few hours, Tyler being witty and making me giggle at my laptop screen, while wanting Tyler desperately even though I really shouldn't because that kind of thing could be dangerous.

I kind of lived in a trance when talking to Tyler, like nothing else existed but me and him and the romance we had in this chat room.

Saying goodnight was always bittersweet because I didn't like saying good night or good-bye to him I just wanted to be with him and talk to him all the time. But it was okay because I knew the next night I would get to talk to him again and for a few hours he would be all mine, we could distract each other and inside the lines of our conversation everything was okay and nothing would hurt.

Saying goodnight was also when Tyler was at his sweetest he always said the most romantic things like he was put on this earth for the sole purpose of making me swoon. He would quote a different author every night writing some line from a work he liked, and there were many, some lines famous some not, but all having the ability to make my heart stutter because Tyler did this for me. He did it for me, he picked a line he liked, that he thought I would enjoy, and he shared it with me. His love for literature is something he says no one knows about him and the fact that he shares it with me makes me feel like king of the world and Tyler in this case is my king and we rule our world with love, and fairness.

**Tylockitup19:** Jere?

**SketchedoutJere:** Yes Tyler?

I waited with bated breath for Tyler to type his goodnight.

**Tylockitup19: **_Come to me in my dreams, and then  
by day I shall be well again.  
For then the night will more than pay  
the hopeless longing of the day._

_Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,  
A messenger from radiant climes,  
And smile on thy new world, and be  
As kind to others as to me._

_Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,  
Come now, and let me dream it truth.  
And part my hair, and kiss my brow,  
And say — My love! Why sufferest thou?_

_Come to me in my dreams, and then  
by day I shall be well again.  
For then the night will more than pay  
the hopeless longing of the day._

I can't breathe. I honestly can't breathe. I'm so in love with this guy it's ridiculous. I'm ridiculous. Beep. Oh shit…how long have I been staring at Tyler's words while my cursor blinks waiting for my stupid ass to reply. _Pull yourself together Gilbert._

**Tylockitup19: **Jere?

**Tylockitup19:** Did you like it?

_Aww he was worried I didn't reply right away because I didn't like it. Don't worry Ty that would never be an issue…I'm just secretly a teenage girl who can't handle my feelings for you._

**SketchedoutJere:** Of course I did…actually I loved it! What was that one called?

**Tylockitup19: **Longing by Matthew Arnold. It made me think of you.

_Can't breathe. Air not flowing. Heart palpitating. Butterflies fluttering. Pulse pounding. Head swimming. Eyes tearing. Dick twitching…what whoa down boy…it's a love poem, chill out…he sends you one every night. And I'm talking to my penis...great. So is that his way of saying he dreams about me…he wouldn't be the only one. Okay deep breaths._

**SketchedoutJere: **Really?

_If he says yes…I swear I'm going to drop dead right here…right now._

**Tylockitup19:** Yes really, I read it and I loved it and I knew…or I hoped you would too. So you really did like it?

_Dead. I'm dead. I died. Here lies Jeremy Gilbert...cause of death too in love to go on...blame the sweet as on the other end of the computer who caused my heart to explode with his stupid romantic words. RIP._

**SketchedoutJere: **I love every poem you pick out Ty; you haven't sent one yet that I've disliked.

_He's just so perfect._

**Tylockitup19: **Phew, that's a relief…because you know Jere, I aim to please.

_He just said phew… so perfect._

**SketchedoutJere: **Of course you do.

**Tylockitup19: **What…I do. You don't believe me?

_Nope not really._

**SketchedoutJere: **No I do…maybe…

_I don't...you're too perfect for me...and I'm just too in love to stop wanting you._

**Tylockitup19:** Maybe. What do you mean maybe? Why don't you believe me?

_Because you're perfect._

**SketchedoutJere: **You aim to please?

_Perfect people don't ever want to please me._

**Tylockitup19: **Yeah…

_They don't ever pick me._

**SketchedoutJere: **Me?

_They don't ever want me._

**Tylockitup19: **Yes.

_So why would you?_

**SketchedoutJere: **Okay that's the part that's hard to believe.

_Perfect people don't like me they just don't…but you're perfect so I'm just a little confused because you claim you do want me...so everything is just a little messed up...and my head hurts._

**Tylockitup19: **Why? Why don't you believe that?

_Uhm…well I already established the fact that you're perfect the rest should be crystal clear._

**SketchedoutJere: **I don't know, it's just…I don't know.

**Tylockitup19: **You don't believe that I want to make you smile even though I can't see it. You don't believe that I care and I want to make you happy even if I can't be there with you.

_Boy he's good. But again PERFECT!_

**SketchedoutJere:** This is just new for me; you know that…the sweetness and the feelings it's all very foreign. I'm used to being used and played and it…it's just….Ughh I guess it scares me that you might be doing that too, it scares me and it hurts and I don't want it to be like that but I can't help it…it's kinda the story of my life.

_New is an understatement. And so is saying I'm scared…I'm peeing my pants over here...but good job overall Jeremy that was very honest of you._

**Tylockitup19: **I would never do that**.**

_They all say that._

**SketchedoutJere:** I know.

_And by that I mean I don't know…_

**Tylockitup19:** No you don't, apparently. But I can promise you Jeremy that I would never hurt you or use you; nothing has ever been more real to me than this and you. I care about you and I will never be the person you're afraid of, you don't ever have to worry that I'm going to be like that, that I can promise you. I hate that people have hurt before to the point that now you question everyone who comes along and shows an interest in you. I don't like that you seem afraid to let people in. Please don't be afraid of that, not with me…please don't ever be afraid of me, you don't ever need to be. I don't even know you, and we've never met and maybe this is whole thing is crazy but I really truly care about you Jeremy and…and…you get out of school in June right.

_I love him. _

_Yup its official I love my online chat buddy who's first name is Tyler…and that's all I know. But I don't care. I'm in love, I'm in love and I don't care who knows it. Tyler cares and he won't ever hurt me and maybe I should be nervous but I'm not. Wait…June…what about June…I get out of school in June._

**SketchedoutJere: **Yup that's 3 months away unfortunately…

_3 fucking long ass months away._

**Tylockitup19: **I want to meet you…no I need to meet you.

_Me too…desperately…yes say yes you dumbass say yes._

**SketchedoutJere:** Uhm…maybe we should think about that first.

_NO! You were supposed to say yes! Why did you say that…WHY!_

**Tylockitup19:** I did…I want to meet you, I want to put a face to the name I can't stop thinking about….when can we finally meet.

_Now…Now we can meet now…I need it…I need you! _

**SketchedoutJere: **Can we talk about this tomorrow maybe…it's late…11:30 to be exact.

_No please don't leave...I don't want to stop talking to you…I'm just an idiot who doesn't want to say something stupid or sound too anxious. And my fingers aren't listening to me._

**Tylockitup19: **You don't want to meet me?

_Fuck NO…I want to meet you…are you stupid. It's the only thing I want…but again I'm an idiot. _

**SketchedoutJere: **No! God no! I do Ty, I really do…just, and I think we should both think about this and arrange it before we go making crazy plans. And honestly 3 months is a long time, its plenty of time for either one us to get cold feet and change our minds…I don't want that to happen…how about you ask me in a couple months, so neither of us can back out.

_Huh...not bad...okay maybe you're not a complete dumbass after all._

**Tylockitup19: **I can come to you; I can be in upstate New York by lunch tomorrow, I don't work tomorrow so no one would miss me.

_Oh that sounds so nice…I'd like that. I'd really like that. Come to me Tyler!_

**SketchedoutJere: **Tyler please…ask me again in a couple of months. I'll have graduated and I'll be home for the summer so if I want to escape from rinky dinky Mystic Falls it won't be a problem.

**Tylockitup19:** Whoa…MYSTIC FALLS! You live in Mystic Falls?!

_Yeah that's what I just said isn't it…is there an echo in here._

**SketchedoutJere: **Yeah…why?

**Tylockitup19: **I live in Mystic Falls!

_Hold the fucking phone…WHAT!? Tyler...my Tyler lives in Mystic Fucking Falls...somebody pinch because I must be dreaming._

**SketchedoutJere:** NO FUCKING WAY! Seriously?!

_I just shit myself…Tyler you better not be fucking with me._

**Tylockitup19: **Seriously! I can't believe it! This is crazy Jere!

**SketchedoutJere: **Ha me either...I actually think I'm speechless.

_And cue the choir of heavenly angels. Hallelujah._

**Tylockitup19:** That would be a first...Have you always lived there? Maybe we already know each other…

_Smart ass..._

_I doubt that very much. Considering the fact that my parents are nuts and I haven't spent longer than 3 solid months at a time in that town since I was 7…my money's on still strangers…damn it all._

**SketchedoutJere:** Yeah but I've been in and out of boarding schools since I could talk so I don't really know anyone, and I wouldn't remember them either. Sorry I really wish I did.

**Tylockitup19: **So would I remember you…

_Doubt it._

**SketchedoutJere:** I don't know…is the name Jeremy setting off all new alarms now that we live in the same god forsaken town.

_And again doubt it._

**Tylockitup19:** No not really…:/ Bummer…I can't believe we live in the same town, this is so crazy!

_Yeah I'm completely over the moon…I just wish we didn't have to wait 3 more months…3 more painfully long months that will undoubtedly drag on and on._

**SketchedoutJere:** I know I was never one to believe in fate…but maybe there's some truth to all that stuff.

**Tylockitup19:** Fate or destiny.

_Yeah…it's fate that we should meet in an online chat room…destiny that we should happen to live in the same town…or something like that...this might not be so bad._

**SketchedoutJere**: :) I like the thought of that.

**Tylockitup19:** Me too ;)

_Now I really like the thought of that…I can't wait to finally see Tyler's real face winking at me…I'm sick of emoticons…I highly doubt they do him any sort of justice._

**SketchedoutJere:** I'm gonna have sweet dreams tonight…knowing that I actually have something to look forward going home to. I was honestly dreading it!

**Tylockitup19:** But not anymore…

_Hell no._

**SketchedoutJere:** No definitely not anymore.

**Tylockitup19:** Well good! These next 3 months are gonna drag :/

_Word._

**SketchedoutJere:** You're tellin' me :(…but on the bright side it's 3 months of this…then we can finally see each other.

_Finally! Fuck yeah bitches._

**Tylockitup19: **Mmm…sweet dreams is right.

_Are Tyler's sweet dreams about me…oh shit can't breathe. _

**SketchedoutJere: **:) I'll talk to you tomorrow?

**Tylockitup19:** You bet…wait.

_Waiting…_

**SketchedoutJere: **Yeah

**Tylockitup19:** 804-376-2308 that's my number, maybe that'll make these next 3 months pass a little quicker.

_YES! Tyler's number! WOOHOO! Another point for the home team!_

**SketchedoutJere: **Thanks Ty!

_When I finally see you I'll thank you in person…but you have to wait 3 months…sorry._

**Tylockitup19: **Now we can talk all the time.

_You're so going to regret you said that._

**SketchedoutJere:** Is that code for now I'm never going to leave you alone.

_Or I'm never going to leave you alone…cue maniacal laugh._

**Tylockitup19: **As if you want me to.

_I don't…and I won't ever._

**SketchedoutJere: **:) you're right I don't.

**Tylockitup19: **I knew it :) I hate this part….good night Jere….I'm already counting the hours.

_And I'm counting the minutes…starting a countdown now. I hate goodnight's too Ty, it's hurts to leave you…I wish I never had to._

**SketchedoutJere:** :) good night Ty…sweet dreams.

**Tylockitup19:** And all filled with you?

_Oh hell yeah…that's fine with me…you can dream about me anytime! I dream about you almost every night…and I don't even know what you actually look like._

**SketchedoutJere: **That's up to you…but I wouldn't complain.

**Tylockitup19: **Right back at you baby…night.

_I love when you call me baby…do it more Tyler do it more!_

**SketchedoutJere:** Night.

I signed off chat and shut my lap top but didn't move. Just sitting and spinning side to side in my desk chair slightly a dopey smile and dreamy expression plastered on my face. I couldn't believe it.

Wow.

Just wow.

I can't even explain how I'm feeling right now. I've never felt so utterly over the moon as I do right now.

Tyler and I live in the same town.

Tyler will be there when I come home.

I can finally meet him and spend time with him when I get home. Well maybe. There was still the problem that neither of our families knows that we're gay…so that means they along with the town will have to find out. Good God I can't even imagine what the Gilbert clan is going to do when they get a load of this.

Maybe Tyler and I will just date in secret. Maybe we can have a secret romantic relationship like Romeo and Juliet minus the dying part. Tyler loves Shakespeare and I love Tyler…oh great here come the ridiculous fantasies that are obviously going to be plaguing my thoughts for the next several weeks.

Oh well…it doesn't matter, I don't even care about anything other than the fact that in 3 months I get to go home to Tyler, the man I've been dying to meet and I think it's safe to say have waited my whole life for.

These next 3 months are never going to go by fast enough.


End file.
